This City is Contagious
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: During a worldwide power outage that turns out to be more than expected, The Umbrella Academy have to find a missing member while dragging along a new, slightly helpful and, distracting face, for one member. Kraken/Vanya Rumor/Space Seance/OC
1. Calm Before the Storm

The Kraken was in an especially angry mood that afternoon. It was anyone in the cars guess on why, but they all figured it was probably because he was talked into conversing with Vanya who still couldn't remember anything. That always pissed him off. The thing that pissed him off most at the moment was all the traffic from rush hour and the small car he had to take to see Spaceboy because of an urgent call that they all figured wouldn't be too important. Not to mention him, The Rumor, 00.05 and the Séance had to find their ways of squeezing themselves in the car. The car and their cell phones were the only pieces of working technology left because of a bizarre tech outage in their humble abode that they could not explain. Obviously the levitator belts were not an option and they had to leave fast. The Séance could've levitated himself but he decided it would be more appropriate to drive with them.

The Kraken sat behind the wheel with a pissed off face, as usual, and The Séance in the passenger's seat next to them. Of course, none of them were in full costume; they were all in casual wear as they expected it to be a casual day. The Kraken stepped on the brake as another car cut him off from his right. "Shit! Learn to fucking drive." He mumbled irritated at the driver. "This is my only means of transportation."

"_If I die and go to hell real soon, it will appear to me as this room."_ The radio sung obnoxiously.

The Séance let a smile creep across his face as he heard the song play. He pushed his long black bangs out of his eyes and turned the volume knob up. "For eternity I'll lay in bed, in my boxers half stoned, with a pillow under my head." He sang along with the song.

"Klaus, please." The Kraken grumbled, his eyebrows arched. "I'm trying to get to that thing that calls himself our brother without killing anyone and I don't want you to be the victim today."

The Séance crossed his arms at his brother. He knew that Diego had problems with Spaceboy but did he always have to be so edgy about everything? Of course, he was super unsympathetic, fighter-of-crime brother; he didn't have time for fun things like music anymore. Not even the entertaining stuff. "Man, calm down. It's just music." He suggested calmly. He took a lollipop out of his pocket, removed the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

"While I'm on it, I'd cut out the lollipop habit. I wonder how your teeth look." The Kraken suggested.

The Séance laughed. "Well, if they're not rotted out of my mouth now, they will be." He pulled about six more out of the same pocket he got the first one from.

In the back seat, The Rumor stared out the window and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Klaus would keep egging on Diego's anger issues. It was the most annoying thing. She knew that he knew he pissed him off with he said stuff like that, and still he didn't stop.

.05 just wanted to get the hell out of the damn car. He felt restrained by his brothers and sister but he had to see what the problem was. He just hated driving or worse yet, riding in a car. It was just a pet peeve. He crossed his arms and decided to pay attention to the fight happening in the front seat.

"I called her on the phone and she touched herself." The Séance sung along to the radio with a smirk on his face to his brother. "She touched herself, she touched her self. I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laughed myself to sleep."

"Klaus, shut up." The Kraken demanded sternly. "What the hell is this shit anyway?" He muttered.

"It's Say Anything, man and it's not 'shit' it's 'art'. Don't you know anything about music?" His smirk widened to piss off Diego.

"You're the most—ugh!" He spat, and kept his eyes on the road. "I'm ignoring you." He muttered and clutched the wheel harder as The Séance continued to sing. He stepped on the brake softly as the car in front of him did the same before him. "I hate you." He muttered as the car stopped. They sat for a second before he was able to move again, but just as he stepped on the gas, they felt the car jerk violently from the back almost into to car in front of them but not quite. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he realized he had just been hit by another driver. "Whoever the fuck that was, they are going to pay! I don't care if it's the Queen of England!" He looked in his rearview mirror and saw long blonde hair and not much of a face, since one hand was covering the mouth.

He let out the most aggravated noise and quickly drove the car off to the side of the freeway and parked away from the traffic. He saw the other driver pull up next to him. .05 was the first out of the car because he hated that damn piece of machinery. The next was The Kraken followed by The Séance and then The Rumor.

The Kraken walked behind the car and looked to the rather large dent in the bumper of his car. "Oh, fuck!" He grumbled and, in a rage, kicked the other car's front bumper.

Suddenly, the driver's side door of the other car opened and a boy with his hands in his long blonde hair and a worried face climbed out. His hands migrated down near his mouth and on his cheeks. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry!" He stammered.

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough." The Kraken told him and walked over to him. He grabbed the collar of his button down shirt and pulled him foreword. "Are you going to pay for a new bumper, you little punk?!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry!" The boy shielded his face and looked downward, obviously afraid he was going to be injured. "I promise I'll pay, don't hurt me, please!" The boy begged and let his eyes water.

"Yeah and how are you going to do that? You're like what, seventeen? Gonna get Daddy to pay for it, you brat?" The Kraken growled and pushed the boy in front of him onto the floor. "You most un-"

"Twenty-four!" The boy interrupted as he grabbed his ankle in pain.

"What did you say, punk?" He demanded an answer.

"I'm twenty-four and I have a job. I'll pay." The boy watched The Kraken kick his car again.

The Séance watched the whole scenario go down with awe. Not that the fact that his brother was beating a kid up, he was always doing that, but at the fact that he was beating up a really good looking and obviously helpless boy. Enthralled by the boy's ability to be femininely handsome, he fiddled with the stick of the lollipop in his mouth uneasily. Maybe he could be his hero from his brother and find a way to get to know him, even if he has a very threatening brother. "Diego, leave him alone." He ordered and walked over to the boy, bending down to his height. He placed an arm around him. "It was an accident."

The Rumor gave a threatening look to The Kraken and crossed her arms. "Seriously, Diego calm down."

The Kraken reluctantly did so and leaned up against the car. He never listened to his siblings but after a moment of thinking, he realized he was a little harsh to the kid, even if he was stupid. He watched the traffic go by as The Séance tended to the boy. Since when did The Séance care about anyone's health? Why was this kid any different?

"Hey, are you okay?" The Séance muttered as the kid held his ankle. He stuck the lollipop he had earlier on the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He lightly shrugged The Séance off of him and let him stand next to him. The kid placed his arms on the hood of his car to steady himself and tried to stand up. He held himself up, but has soon as he took his hands off the hood he tripped from the pressure on his most likely broken ankle.

The Séance caught him as he fell. "Whoa." He mumbled and looked into his green almond shaped eyes, grabbing the stick of his sucker. "You're not okay, here…" He picked him up from off the floor and set him on the hood of their car. He looked down at his left ankle and saw a bruised swollen mess. He'd broken his foot. "Yeah you're hurt. I don't think you can drive." He looked over to The Kraken. "We're going to have to get him to the hospital or something, his ankle is broken because of you." He informed with insult in his voice.

The Kraken clenched his jaw at his brother's attitude. He did his best to ignore it. "Fine, we'll take him with us, but I'm going to see monkey boy first." He said referring to his other brother.

The Séance looked at the boy and realized he probably thought they were creepers or something. "Hi, I'm Klaus. Klaus Hargreeves." He smiled and stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. "This is my brother Diego and my sister Allison and my other brother number five. Just call him number five."

The boy nodded and smiled as best he could, even though he was obviously shaken up. "I'm Kale Williams." He told him and shook his hand. "I think I can call someone…" He muttered obviously unsure about that statement. He bit his lower lip.

"No it's okay." The Séance smiled as sweetly as he could, his recently re-dyed hair pushed back behind his ear to see the pretty boy better. "We're just going to get my other brother, Luther and then I'll take you to a hospital, okay?"

Kale, obviously skeptical about what was happening, suddenly let his face brighten. "Hey, you guys are the Umbrella Academy." He pointed out with his arms crossed. "But you aren't in your costumes. You're dressed like normal people."

The Séance, impressed with the boy's observation, nodded. "Well, deep down, we're normal people too." He smiled and placed his arm around the boy's back and under his knees, picking him up off the car and holding him damsel style. "Believe it or not. Anyway, you can ride in the back with me and Allison."

The Rumor sighed and nodded. "Yeah, me and Klaus." She mumbled obviously not favoring the idea of bringing some random kid with them. Of course, to her, he didn't seem any more evil than any other civilian but The Séance had seen something else in him. What it was exactly was completely beyond her but it must have been special.

The Kraken growled at the fact of the boy with them, but it was his fault he was hurt and even though he didn't like the idea of helping out the punk that took out there car, it was only fair. Stupid politeness rules, he thought. "Let's just get in the fucking car." He mumbled and hopped in the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him.

Kale raised an eyebrow at the angry brother, giving a look as if he was not sure if he should go with him. But then again, what choice did he have? He looked up to Klaus. "Thank you."

The Séance nodded, holding him gently. "No problem."

.05 got in the passenger's seat and smiled at Diego. "Karma." He mumbled at the blonde man.

The Kraken sighed irritated and started the car. "Yeah, well I could kick you out of the car and leave you on the side of the highway if you want." He warned and bit his lip, something he took a habit to doing when he was angry.

The Séance opened the backseat doors and placed Kale inside in the middle seat. He watched The Rumor get in the other side and buckle herself in. She looked to Kale next to her. The Séance watched the boy look back and smile. He was so pretty, he couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He grabbed his seat belt and crossed over to the boys left side to help him get buckled in. In the process, he breathed in the boy lightly, out of curiosity and he smelled sweet. "There you go." He mumbled and sat up.

"Thanks but I know how to use a seat belt." Kale let out a snicker that sounded more like a giggle. "I drive, you know." He fiddled with the tips of his blonde hair.

The Séance nodded as The Kraken got their way back on the freeway. "I know." He snickered and paused, staring at the boy's green and blue woman's flannel. The sleeves were cut off just above the elbow and he was wearing a turquoise shirt under it. Man, he was girly; of course, he had to say something else besides his femininity to the boy in fear he would hurt his feelings. "So you must think we're crazies or something." He blurted out. "Picking you up off the street or whatever. How do you know we aren't homicidal maniacs or something?" He let out the sweetest smile he could, worried that he would be nervous.

"I was." Kale admitted. "Then I realized you were what's left of the Umbrella Academy." He bent down and placed a hand on his ankle. He pulled his tight pants up a little more and took his shoe off, to see the wound.

The Séance sucked in threw his teeth at the mess. His foot was very black and blue, but not so swollen as he thought, though. "Jeez that looks bad." He sympathized and bent down to help place his foot into a comfortable position. As Kale started to look at ease, The Séance moved himself back up breathing in the boy once more has he bent back into pose. "You smell like Apples and Pears." He commented.

Kale's once pained expression twisted into a delightful one at his observation. "Really? That's the soap I'm using!" He exclaimed in a quiet sort of way. "You're the first to notice."

The Séance laughed lightly at his easily excitement. His whole body jerked back as the Kraken sped the car off onto the highway as the traffic was now, a little more lucid to drive through.

After five minutes of silence, because Diego turned off his radio, he sat up a bit and whispered "Turn on the music for me" to .05.

Sighing .05 did as was suggested but didn't get far as the Kraken stopped him by yelling at him and demanding him not to touch the radio.

The Séance sighed and sat up lightly in defense. "C'mon D, I think it would make Kale feel more comfortable." He looked to the boy and clandestinely winked to him.

Kale let out a giggle, then a nod to The Kraken in the rearview mirror. "I like music."

The Kraken muttered something in a growling voice, and reluctantly turned on the radio, in which a pop-rock band, that The Séance knew, was playing.

"Can we fast forward 'till you go down on me?" Klaus sung with the radio. "Stop there and let me be corrected,"

"I want to live a life from a new perspective." Kale sung a long with Klaus.

As both of them sung the chorus, Diego looked to both of them in the rearview mirror and sighed. "These two are going to be the best of friends, aren't they?" He asked with a scowl in his voice.

The Rumor, not looking at anyone in the car, snickered out the window. She knew this was going to be a long ride.

--

As the radio still played, and no one talked except for the occasional singing of The Séance or Kale, the car stopped at a surreptitious dirt road. Everyone looked around the car expecting to see a familiar face, but to there surprise, no one was in sight.

After a couple of minutes of silence and puzzlement, The Kraken let out an irritated sigh. "This is ridiculous." He murmured and leaned back in the seat. "What the hell could he have to tell us, that's so important one moment, then the next…" He looked out the window, letting his voice trail off in anger. Getting even more enraged at the pop rock music, he quickly clicked a button on the radio and jerked back violently, debating on his next initiative.

"…_World wide –fzz- Are now saying that almost all technological devises are disabled, including, TV's ,-fzzz- traffic lights, wall radios and -fzzz- not functioning. We are having a hard time getting through ourselves through –fzzz- and no one knows if the Umbrella Academy has anything –fzzz- with it…"_

Everyone in the car looked at each other.

"Wait, what's happening?" Kale asked showing some anxiety.

"I guess it's not just our place." .05 said nonchalantly looking out the window.

Kale looked to The Séance. "What's happening?" He repeated a little more nervously that before.

Klaus sighed. "Technology is down I guess." He muttered. "You didn't notice? We thought it was some kind of local power outage."

Kale shook his head. "No I've been driving since eight this morning. I was coming back from my parents' house." He bit his lower lip. "Is something bad happening?" He asked innocently.

The Séance stared at his worried expression for a while before he decided to respond. He was so scared, poor thing. As far as he was concerned the world could have been ending again, but he couldn't tell the poor kid that. He sighed amazed at how much sympathy he had for him, and how he didn't understand why. "No, I'm sure it's nothing." He lied quietly and let a small smile creep across his face.

The Kraken started the car and turned off the radio. "This is his fault," he said to himself obviously referring to his estranged brother. "We've gotta find out where that crazy fuck went." He sighed and began to drive off. As they were getting back on the road he sighed. "And we got to get this kid to a hospital…before he learns anything important."

Suddenly The Krakens cell phone rung and he grabbed it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear."

"Kraken!" It was Spaceboy's voice and it could be heard throughout the car.

The Rumor sat up in her seat. "Is he okay?" She asked fiddling with her hands.

The Kraken let out an irritated noise. "Where the hell are you?"

"Don't come find me-_fzzz_- not safe! We're in trouble with ­–_fzzz_-"

"What's wrong with him?" The Rumor asked anxiously.

"What? In trouble with who?" Kraken asked.

"Don't go –_fzzz_-_click_."

"Space? Space!" The Kraken yelled in the receiver but since there was no voice, he hung up. He looked around the people at the car through his rearview mirror. "Academy," He mumbled sternly. "I think we have a problem…"


	2. Godspeed

The Kraken drove as fast as he could through rush hour traffic, which wasn't very fast. He hit the dashboard as another truck cut him off for the second time. "Fuck! We aren't getting anywhere!" He exclaimed and slammed on the break.

"Do you even know where you're going?" The Rumor asked lividly sitting up more in her seat.

"Yeah, the Academy, to track the call."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to track the fucking call and find Space!" He repeated infuriated.

"You can't do that! Technology is down!"

"It's not plugged into an outlet, its satellite!" He yelled back swerving to switch into the left right lane next to him. "They've said everything satellite and battery powered work. I'm going to trace the call and find him because whoever took Space probably took the power down and thought we wouldn't be able to trace them and thus he could lead us into a trap."

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Kale asked and gasped in pain as the car jerked back, hitting his ankle against the bottom of the seat.

The Séance bit the side of his lip as the boy cringed from the aching. "Uh, it's nothing. Academy stuff, I'm sure." He tried to reassure at the same time of keeping the boy comfortable.

The Rumor shook her head at the traffic and sighed. At this rate, they would never get to Luther and he's obviously in trouble. "God damn it!" She exclaimed as the car kept stopping. "Maybe we shouldn't go all the way back to the Academy!" She yelled at The Kraken as they moved at five miles per hour.

"Do you have a better idea, Allison?" He shouted back, slamming on the gas.

"How about we drive off the fucking road and get there faster!" .05 suggested with his pre-pubescent voice, trying to sound as mature and serious as possible. "Or we can just get off the goddamn freeway!"

"Or we can get to a fucking hospital!" Klaus proposed, holding the blonde boy's foot in place so he wasn't in pain anymore.

The Kraken let out a growl as his siblings kept pestering him about what he should do. This is why he hated driving. Quickly, he found an off-ramp and swerved past two other lanes to get into it, even if he cut off a couple of drivers. As he picked up the miles he clamped his teeth down on his lip to avoid anger. "How's that?" He mumbled.

Suddenly, the radio sang, a little crackly from the power outage, _"Movin' to the country, gonna eat me a lot of peaches. Movin' to the country, gonna eat me a lot of peaches,"_

The Séance let the verse go for a while before he started singing along as usual. "Peaches come from a can; they were put there by a man," He sung, looking to Kale, who's cute smile appeared again.

"In a factory down town. If I had my little way, I'd eat peaches everyday!" Kale sung with him and let out a giggle as The Kraken growled in anger.

"Just because you two know _every_ song on this station, doesn't mean you have to sing them all." He grumbled staring at them through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry." Kale apologized, sweetly and sincerely.

Klaus let a half smirk creep in with his new friend's loveable snicker. They glanced at each other, and the blonde boy looked away slightly embarrassed.

No one said anything until they ended up at the rubble of the Academy, forty-five minutes later.

--

Everyone climbed out of the car and The Kraken was the first to jump down into the alternative Academy since the original got destroyed. .05 followed reluctantly but still on a mission and The Rumor stayed behind a second, as she realized, The Séance had no aspiration to go down there.

"You coming?" She asked slowly walking to the ladder door.

The Séance, who was helping Kale rehabilitate his foot by letting him hold his shoulder as he tried to walk. "Na, we're going to stay up here." He told her and watched her climb down the ladder, closing the door behind her.

Kale began moving his ankle in a circular motion slowly. "It's not broken." He stated gratefully and let go of Klaus, leaning back on the car. He watched the pale man float upward, a couple inches off the ground and observed his shadow, unattached from his feet. "Life would be so much easier if I could fly." He said holding his shoe from his injured foot. "Shit like this would stop happening to me."

Klaus watched him massage his foot to ease the pain and he seemed to be making progress. Every second or so he step on it to test the boundaries of pain, and if it still hurt, he kept thumbing it.

"Do you ever get bored with flying?" Kale asked quietly, shifting his weight to his black and purple ankle. "I mean, you do it all the time."

The Séance shrugged. "No, I guess not." He said truthfully. He never really thought about it like that and it wasn't usually something he did. "I guess you just get used to it. Like a part of life, you know?"

"Like driving?" Kale added like a question and took a baby step towards Klaus, but shuddered as his foot moved upward, to take a second step. "Definitely not broken." He snickered.

Klaus nodded. "That's good." He watched Kale slowly walk to him, in a way it was almost pathetic but he felt like he had to help him out. He had such a soft spot for him and he'd hardly known him for two hours.

He dropped himself on the ground and walked over to him, standing in front of him. "Okay, stand on my feet." He told him.

"What?"

"Just do it. Take off the other shoe, and stand on my feet." He watched Kale's puzzled expression, turn into an excited one as he pulled off his other shoe and sock. Klaus placed his hands on Kale's back and pulled him closer. He waited until his feet were on his securely and kept his arms around his waist. "Okay, now places your arms on my shoulders and hold on." Kale did as commanded and Klaus held onto him tightly, incase he was heavy, levitating about three feet off the ground.

Kale let out a snicker as he looked down. "Oh my god!" He breathed excited and kept his face at eye level at the chest of the superhuman man holding him.

Klaus laughed. He'd never let anyone do that before and he liked the reaction he got. "We can go higher." He kept his smile and lifted them three or more feet from the spot they were previous.

"Oh god!" Kale almost shrieked in at a high pitched tone. He pressed his cheek against Klaus's chest, obviously worried and let out a nervous laugh. "This is amazing!" He exhaled looking down at the debris from the wreckage of the Academy.

Klaus adjusted his neck as the boys tiny hands griped it out of fright of falling, even though he seemed as if he was enjoying it. "You're so light." He commented holding him close as if it would make him feel safer. He felt so comfortable with the kid, he hardly knew. He was so adorable, and he wasn't exactly sure what he felt towards him. Whether, it was attraction towards his helpless attitude or attraction to his looks, he liked being around him. He was cute.

"I get that a lot." Kale replied his whole face practically stuck in Klaus's unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt.

"Are you having fun?" He asked and held him out just a bit so he could feel comfortable to look around, which he did. "Life is different from up here, huh?"

"If life is this different seven feet up, please don't go any higher!" He joked and held onto his neck tighter. He giggled sweetly and looked at his sights around him. "This is fucking amazing."

"The wreckage?"

"No, that you can do this. That this is a part of your life." He stated breathlessly. He looked to the other side of him down towards the car, than looked back at the rest of the Academy. "I wish I had something cool like that. Don't every take it for granted."

Klaus looked down towards his ecstatic face observing his surroundings. He was so happy seeing something he didn't normally see. "I don't." He let out a snicker and felt Kale's muscles loosen in comfort. He did his best to lift his chin over Kale's shoulder but he was a bit shorter, even when he was standing on his feet. He lifted his arms around his neck, rather than griping his neck in fear and pulled himself up, resting his chin on his shoulder and pushing their bodies close. Klaus let him and held onto his sides, holding his light stature up, realizing he couldn't be more than one hundred and nine pounds and he had to be about five foot six inches tall. "I'm sure you have something special and abnormal in your life like me." He muttered, changing the subject on himself.

Kale shook his head on his shoulder. "Not really."

Klaus shrugged. "Maybe like…a talent." He threw out. "Are you good at anything, you seemed like you sing nicely…in tune." Though, he couldn't really tell because he sang to quietly against the radio.

Kale giggled. "No, not really." He told him. "Thank you though."

Klaus shrugged. Okay, maybe this kid just had low self-esteem. Surely, he had a talent of some kind, didn't everyone? Wait, what was his talent?"

"Klaus, where the hell are you?" He heard Diego's voice from below them, realizing he couldn't really see that they were seven feet off the ground, above the ladder door.

"Here." Klaus called down.

Diego looked up and Kale and Klaus smiled down at him. "Come down here. You better to see this." Here, he proceeded downward.

Klaus floated both of them down, moderately slowly and as they touched the ground, he let Kale hold on a bit longer, five seconds, before getting off his feet. Once he did, he helped Kale down the ladder, since his foot was still a little hurt and walked over to his siblings. They were stationed at a computer by Vanya's room and he couldn't figure out what was wrong. "What?"

"Look." .05 gestured towards the computer.

The computer screen was large and blue with the words, "YOU'LL NEVER WIN, ACADEMY" typed in big white words.

"Who the hell did this?" Allison asked, a little anxious.

"How the hell did they do it?" Klaus asked.

"They can't this is the most secure network in the world. Possibly, more so than the United States Government." The Kraken informed.

"That's not true, it's all possible if you have the right code, but getting it is nearly impossible." Kale informed. "Then once you have the right code, you're going to need even more codes, and you'd probably need to unhook some wires in individual computers, but which of the billion wires is just so crazy to think about. So whoever did this is really skilled and you should probably change some passwords." Kale kept his eyes on the computer the whole time.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on the boy the whole time.

Then rapidly, the computers message disappeared, and quickly changed. "YOU DID YOUR HOMEWORK PRETTY BOY. BUT YOU'RE STILL WRONG."

Klaus did his best to let out a snicker even though the situation was too eerie. "How'd he do that, Mr. Know-It-All?" He asked.

Kale widened his eyes but kept his eyebrows at a puzzled arch. "I have no idea."

The message disappeared and changed again. "WHO IS THIS YOU PICKED UP TEAM? YOU HAVE A SMART KID ON YOUR HANDS."

"How do they hear us?" The Kraken asked, looking around the room in an almost paranoid state, clenching his jaw. He looked back at the computer. "Who this hell is this?" He yelled at the screen.

"SOME ONE WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET YOU OUT OF MY WAY."

"Goddamn it! Who are you?" Diego screamed once more.

"DON'T SWEAR, KRAKEN. GOD DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU USE HIS NAME IN VAIN, DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR COMMANDMENTS?"

"I'm so glad I'm agnostic." Kale joked quietly with a puzzled look, and Klaus agreed, nodding his head.

"I NEED YOU OUT OF MY WAY. SO BY ALL MEANS, COME GET YOUR BROTHER. HE'S WAITING FOR YOU."

"Where are you?" The Rumor asked hastily, wanting to do anything it would take to get Spaceboy back to them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT. I'VE GIVEN YOU SUBTLE HINTS, BUT YOU DESERVE ANOTHER, BECAUSE YOU'D NEVER GET IT. HERE IT IS."

Then the message disappeared and another appeared.

"DEUS VIGILO TOTUS BONUS QUOD MALUM."

"Write it down! Quick!" .05 commanded and The Rumor grabbed a pen and wrote it on a piece of scrap paper, near the computer.

The message disappeared a second later.

"THE ANSWER COULD BE CLOSER THAN IT SEEMS."

It disappeared.

"YOU BETTER KEEP THAT SINNER CLOSE TO YOU SÉANCE, BUT NOT TOO CLOSE. HE COULD BE IN DANGER, IF YOU CARE LIKE HE THINKS YOU DO."

It disappeared.

"THOU SHALT NOT LIE WITH MANKIND AS WITH WOMANKIND: IT IS ABOMINATION."

"That was completely uncalled for." The Séance told it crossing his arms.

"Hey. Wait, what?" Kale mumbled.

"Where is Spaceboy?" The Rumor clenched her hands into fists at the unhelpful comment.

"OH RUMOR, YOU HAVE TO FIND HIM. HE LOVES YOU, YOU KNOW. BUT THERE'S A CATCH."

It disappeared.

"YOU ALL NEED TO FIND YOUR BOTHER BEFORE TIMER IS UP" suddenly a timer appeared at the bottom of screen starting at 72:00 than 71:59. "YOU HAVE THREE DAYS. GOOD LUCK ACADEMY AND REMEMBER KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE."

Here, the timer moved to the middle of the screen.

There was a silence between all of them before they could realize they were being timed.

The Kraken hit the desk in anger. "Okay, what the fuck?" He asked and looked at the paper with the clue words on it. "What does this say?"

Everyone stared at it puzzled.

"It's Latin." Kale announced.

"What's it say?" The Rumor asked hurriedly. She needed to know where Spaceboy was and she wanted to know what that computer genius meant saying he loved her. Did he really love her? Well, that didn't matter, sure she loved him anyway, even though he was a big oaf now, she still wanted him in her life. She needed to find him, before the timer, no one knows what could happen.

"'Dues' means 'god'." .05 informed, looking hard at the paper. "Other than that I have no idea what it says, my Latin is really rusty."

Kale took the paper. "Vigilo." He read off the paper, concentrating, his eyes looking up and down in thought. "Vig…uh…"

"Do you know Latin too Know-It-All?" .05 asked crossing his arms and stealing The Séance's nickname for him.

"Uh, I took a little less than a semester at my collage…but I dropped it for a psychology class." He stared at the paper. "Vigilo." He repeated.

"Hurry!" Rumor egged. "We don't have time to stall!"

"Shit…" Kale breathed and started scratching at his left hand with the nails on his right. "Vigilo…uh, to be awake. To be…watching. Watching! Maybe it's watching!"

"Totus! What's that mean?" The Rumor shook the paper in suspense.

"Totus? Total…complete, all, whole?" He bit his lip. "It could mean any of that."

"Ok whatever, what does 'bonus' mean?" Klaus asked.

"'Good'. 'Good', I think." He looked to the next word. "I think 'Quod' is like a filler word. Like 'and' or something."

"Malum?" The Rumor asked.

"Mal is…bad?" Kale questioned himself. "Evil?" He dug his nails into his hand.

"God watches whole?" The Kraken suggested. "God watches totally?"

"God watches all, good and evil." They heard from the room marked "00.07".

Everyone looked at each other and ran to Vanya's room. There she was lying in bed looking at all of them.

"'Deus Vigilo Totus Bonus Quod Malum' means 'God watches all good and evil'." Vanya informed.

"You remember Latin?" The Kraken asked her sitting by her beside.

Vanya, lying in bed nodded. She could move her head. "I remember…" Her expression was not content. She looked frightened and like she had a revelation. "I remember Latin." She let tears fall down her cheeks.

Allison wiped her cheeks for her and sat on her bed. "Vanya, something bad has happened." Allison informed. "Luther is gone."

"Where is he?" She asked, her tears subsiding.

"He was kidnapped." She moved her white bangs out of her pale face. "We have to find him, and that's our clue to where he is. Do you have any idea what that means?"

She thought a moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled to make her comfortable. "Do you remember anything else since you remembered Latin?"

She thought and shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I hope you find Luther."

The Rumor's smile faded as she thought about her sister. They were never particularly close, and she realized, now that her memory was erased, she's been closer to her trying to help her remember. She knew about her interesting in Spaceboy and what happened with Patrick and how she missed Claire. She was her best friend all of a sudden and as much as she wanted her to remember, she wanted to maintain this friend ship.

She let a small smile creep across her face and nodded. "We will, don't worry." She patted her arm, even though she was sure she couldn't feel it.

"What is 'God watches all good and evil' mean?" .05 asked himself. He hated to be puzzled with a question that he couldn't answer because he could answer most of them, except this one.

"Look it up?" Kale suggested.

"We can't. The computers are down." The Kraken informed angrily at the ditzy question. The kid was nice and all, but he was almost too innocent and it drove him nuts. He hated damsels and this Kale kid was certainly one of them. The worst part was, he felt he wouldn't be getting away from him anytime soon.

"Oh yeah…"

"Shit." The Rumor spat at the ground, angry with herself because it was taking her too long too find Luther. "How the hell are we supposed to find where he is?"

"I need a cigarette." Klaus mumbled.

"Amen to that." Kale pulled out a twenty four pack of cigarettes from his back pockets and began opening it.

"Outside with that." The Rumor informed.

Kale grabbed two cigarettes and handed one to Klaus. They both climbed up the stairs and to the outside world.

"And here I though I was just going to go home, watch some sitcoms and get ready for school and the comic shift tomorrow." He muttered with a cigarette in his mouth and grabbed a lighter out of his pocket.

"Comic shift?" Klaus asked as he finished lighting his cigarette and handing it to him.

"I work at a comic book store, than usually go to school." He informed.

Klaus nodded and handed the lighter back to him, breathing in a puff of smoke. As he let it out, he looked downward and realized the newspaper was at his feet, no one had time to pick it up.

He looked at the blonde boy who was running his fingers through his long hair, nervously. Then he remember what the computer guy said. "Keep that sinner close" and "thou shalt not lie with mankind as with woman kind". He guessed the computer guy thought he and Kale were in a relationship. Interesting, I wondered what brought that on. Obviously Kale was gay, right? He was too effeminate to be straight, but the point was why did that computer think they were together? How did that computer see them and know what they were saying? Who was that anyway?

All the questions were hurting his head and he took another puff of his cigarette. He looked down at the paper and saw a picture of the front of a building. It was an old looking building and on it was a large cement banner over the door that said something he couldn't read from the height he was at. He headline was "BILLIONAIRE HOTEL, GOD'S COMMANDMENT'S HOTEL, NOW BOOKS 12 YEARS IN ADVANCE."

He raised an eyebrow at it and picked it up. As he looked at the picture, he was amazed what he saw.

"Kale…look…" He said quietly as if he was trying not to be puzzled by the irony.

Kale looked at the paper with his eyebrow raised. Suddenly he realized what it was. "Oh my god!"

Both of them put out there cigarettes and headed down to the rest of the Umbrella Academy, with the newspaper in Kale's hand.

"Look!" The Séance exclaimed, snatching the paper from the dainty hands of the blonde boy and held it out to them.

Right there on the cement banner read, "DEUS VIGILO TOTUS BONUS QUOD MALUM" and everyone saw it as the first thing on the paper.

The Kraken snatched it away from his pale brother and read the article. "It says it's in California." He told them after a moment.

"We have to go to California?" The Rumor asked in a mix between irritated and anxious way.

They paused and took in the situation. No one said anything for thirty seconds.

.05 raised his eyebrows and gave an innocent look, letting a smile creep across it. "Let's go find some jets."

--

Comments appreciated!


	3. False Pretense

"Find some jets?" The Kraken questioned .05 crossing his arms as his stress level raised quicker than he expected. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at his small brother's feet trying not to upset himself more.

"Yes, jets." .05 answered walking towards the ladder, pulling his jacket over his arms.

"You know where to find jets?" The Rumor asked hastily still standing near Vanya.

"I have connections." Here, without another word, .05 climbed up the ladder at rapid speed.

The Séance chewed at the side of his lip thinking about the situation. "We're going to California?" He looked to Kale and than at the floor.

"I guess so." The Kraken grumbled and walked away to grab a bottle of water. He opened it, took a sip, and sat in a chair slumping his head in his arms on the table.

"Stressed?" The Séance let out a snicker and stole his brother's water, taking sip.

"No." He said in a terse matter.

"Me neither."

"Am I going?" Kale asked meekly holding his hands in his sides, shifting his weight on the foot that wasn't injured.

"Absolutely not." Diego lifted his head, looking the blonde boy in the eye. "We can't-"

"Why not?" Klaus interrupted, hoping to take the cute kid with them, so he had a shot at getting to know him, whatever he thought that meant. He wasn't even sure himself. "The dude on the computer said to keep him close, so he wouldn't get killed or whatever."

"What?" Kale gasped obviously frightened.

"No, no one's getting killed." Diego muttered, and shot an irate look. "He can't go with us."

The Séance opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it after he realized he had no apposing argument. Well, he didn't want the kid to get killed, but he figured he only wanted to bring the kid so he could get in his pants, or at least that was what he thought he thought. It wasn't like he was in _love_ with the kid, he didn't even know him, but he didn't want him to get hurt…and he couldn't figure out why. "I…I guess you're right." His voice trailed off as he was reluctant to admit it.

Diego raised an eyebrow.

Allison sat back down next to her estranged sister.

"So, when we get to this stupid…what was it called? God's Commandments Hotel, where do we go and what do we do?" The Kraken asked rhetorically to himself out loud and slumped back down, obviously overwhelmed but trying not to show it.

"Dude, let's just go with the flow." Klaus muttered and took the paper. A small smile slithered across his face as he read some lines. "Yay, California. Ooh, we're going to be near the beach."

"Ooh, the beach." Kale smiled lightly. "I could use some work on my tan." He suggested, hinting to them to let him go with them to the Golden State.

The Kraken growled again, in his arms.

Just then, .05 jumped down the ladder and half smiled at his siblings in the room and Kale. "We've got jets."

"That was fast."

"We're gonna have to leave fast. Actually, they're pretty small, so we have some time, so pack up." He laughed and started walking towards his room. "And you might want to get some stuff for the kid, he's gonna want to come."

Kraken looked to him. "No he's not."

"He's going to get killed if we don't bring him." .05 gave a small clandestine smile to the Séance, which he didn't fully understand, as his other brother looked away. As he looked back, .05 gave an almost sarcastic look. "You can't bare that weight on your shoulders, can you?"

The Kraken rolled his eyes, unable to answer because the fact was he probably would feel bad if he got the boy killed. He looked at his pale brother. "Alright, he's coming."

Kale let a forced, stressed, smile. There was a pause before he spoke. "Should I get stuff?" He asked innocently.

"I've got stuff." Klaus answered and shrugged. "We're probably not going to be there for more than a night." He sighed. "I'm gonna go pack." He cocked his head at Kale, gesturing him to come with him, and they walked into his room.

The Kraken shook his head at his small brother and bit his lip in anger. "I can't believe we're bringing that kid." He mumbled, his lower lip in his mouth.

.05 stood still and raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Klaus likes him."

Diego sighed irritated. "He's stupid." He whispered in case he could be heard from the room marked "00.04". He looked at the door and than back at his brother. "He's ditzy." He corrected himself, since he didn't like the first answer.

.05 nodded. "He may be a little ditzy, but he could be helpful." He fiddled with the cuffs on his jacket to make them perfect, and than he adjusted the collar. "He just has that 'blonde gene' you know?" He stood a seconded before Diego scowled lightly as .05 let a mischievous half smile, than he walked away.

As he marched prideful down the hall to his room, for making fun of his brother subtly, Diego crossed his arms and called, "After we get this computer kid, I'm dying my hair!" He did his best not to let out a small smirk at his own comment. Yeah, right, dye his hair…

"You don't nearly care enough to dye your hair." .05 called and walked away.

"You have a guitar." Kale commented from Klaus's room, as he chucked clothes into a suitcase. He walked over to it and gave a suggesting look to the pale man. "Can-"

"By all means." Klaus cut him off and continued to search for extra small clothes in his wardrobe, for the little man tuning the guitar. He was worried he didn't have anything small enough for the kid, his pants size had to be a 24, and he had to have a 22 inch waist, at his estimate. Sure it didn't seem healthy for a twenty-four year old boy of 5'8'' or 9'', but the reality of it was he couldn't change him or make him grow in a day, so he'd have to find clothes some where. Sure he, himself wasn't large, but he wasn't extra-extra small either.

Kale sat on his bed and rested the guitar on his thigh, plucking the strings carefully. "Sheena is, a punk rocker. Sheena is, a punk rocker." Kale sung, quite well in tune, with the guitar. "Sheena is, a punk rocker now!" He strummed a couple more chords as The Séance looked at him puzzled, than he stopped. "That's pretty much all I know of that song." He let out a little giggle.

Klaus nodded and continued searching. So the kid was a good musician, so yes, he had low self-esteem.

"What do you think is happening?"

The Séance looked over at him. "With what?"

"This dude, and the computer?"

"Man, I dunno." The Séance said truthfully and let out a sigh, his eyes to the floor. He looked over to him and smiled. "Probably a kid who's bored."

"Or a severely tortured soul." Kale pushed his hair back, as he claimed his last statement with a straight face.

The Séance nodded and continued looking for clothes. This kid was so strange, but he thought it was so cute and entertaining, he couldn't bear to leave his side. Or he probably could, he just didn't want to.

"Guys hurry, we gotta go!" .05's voice was heard around the rooms.

"Are you going to be okay?" The Rumor asked Vanya as she lay on her bed, still paralyzed. "You're going to be watched over."

Vanya smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She told her and looked around the room before continuing. "Do you think I'll ever get to move again?" She questioned randomly.

Allison's lips were at a frown, but soon they perked up lightly at the corners. "Of course you will." She laughed. "They said you probably will." She snickered, unsure of herself and her sister's well being for the next couple of days. "I've got to get packing, I'll say good bye before I leave okay?"

"Okay."

Here, she walked into her own room and quickly placed her clothes and necessities into her suitcase. She felt her eyes water at the sight of her sister, not being herself. She couldn't stand that the Academy was already broken, Vanya may have been with them now, but she wasn't herself. She was a clueless zombie they had turned her into and she didn't know what to do.

She wiped her cheeks and silently prayed to god that they would find Luther and find a way to help Vanya. She didn't want her to be the crazy woman who tried to kill them; she just wanted her back from before. Weather she had a grudge or not, she couldn't stand looking at the zombie.

.05 appeared in door frame of her room. Ignoring her light tears, he simply asked, "Ready?"

She nodded, not content with the fact they had to go to California, right now.

.05 nodded back and walked out to round up the guys.

The Rumor walked herself to Vanya and sat down on her bed again. "We're going to go okay? We'll be back in three days or less." She assured and brushed her sister's bangs out of her face.

Vanya let out a snicker. "Don't worry about me. I promise I'll be alright."

The Rumor laughed, slightly uneasy. "You promise?"

"I do." She let out a sweet giggle.

Allison kissed her sisters forehead, lovingly and looked to her again. "I'm going to tell Mom and Abhijat, we're leaving, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you." She kissed her cheek.

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The Kraken patiently waited for Allison to tell the residents they were going. He crossed his arms waiting at the ladder, now with .05, Klaus and that ditzy blonde kid. He sighed as he watched her walk back to them. "Let's go." He led them out of the underground "lair" as he got to calling it, and found a small jet, parked by the rubble of the former Academy.

.05 smiled. "We've got a crew and everything, all we need to do his board." He walked them to a flight of stairs coming down from the door of the jet. "Let's go, everyone, I'll be sitting upfront with the pilot for a while if you don't mind." He informed as everyone began to walk up to the inside of the jet.

The Kraken followed him up the stairs and was stopped as .05 handed a bulky suitcase to him. "The flight will be awhile," .05 explained. "I brought food and stuff until then."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Did you have to bring the whole fridge?" He asked quietly as he watched his smaller brother walk himself into the cockpit. He fully stepped into the jet and was amazed that he saw large, comfortable looking seats with seat belts. He was expecting a lot worse. He threw the suitcase on the floor and sat on a seat by a window. "Aren't we going to have fun?"

Than the jet started to take off.

--

Some hours later, the jet had reached the west coast and was preparing to land. Kale was curled up on a chair, sleeping and Klaus and pulled off his jacket and laid it on the boy. Diego was staring out the window thinking of a plan of attack and the Rumor was reading a book.

.05 walked out of the cockpit and smiled at everyone. "We're landing." He told them and looked to Kale. "The kids already out? The trip has hardly started." He laughed, almost menacingly in his childlike way.

Klaus shrugged, watching him sleep. "He talks in his sleep."

Kale began to wake up and yawned lightly, smiling at Klaus. "Shit, I thought I was having a trippy dream, but here I am, still in a jet with the umbrella academy."

"We're landing Sir." A man from the cock pit warned over an intercom system.

"All systems go." .05 answered.

The jet began to descend finally it earthed onto a small landing strip, next to a parked car. The doors opened and the ladder appeared.

.05 opened the cockpit doors and thanked the men behind the wheel of the jet and led everyone out. They walked to a car parked yards away from the landing strip and .05 jumped into the drivers side, but quickly got out. ".02 you're driving."

"What? Why?" The Kraken asked, seemingly irritated at life.

"I can't see over the dashboard." .05 answered and sat in the passengers' side.

"Ow, ow, ow." Kale breathed, and bent down to touch his ankle. "Ow, the pain is back."

.05 crossed his arms. "Some one, help the cripple."

The Séance helped him into the car and sat down next to him. The Rumor sat on the other side and The Kraken began driving.

"So where are we going?" The Kraken questioned as he drove out of the landing strip area and onto a slightly crowded freeway.

"God's Forgiven Hotels, just down the way here." .05 answered. "They're a sister to God's Commandments."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Allison asked crossing her arms. "I mean, going to the sister hotel of were the weirdo is residing?" No one said anything. She could tell they were all thinking it, but what choice did they have?

"I've got a plan." .05 muttered, staring out the side window.

"He doesn't have a plan." The Séance whispered to The Rumor, with a slight smile.

--

Once they got to there destination, they stood out in the back of a large hotel, God's Forgiven Hotel and stayed by the car as .05 gave the orders.

"Okay, I already booked two rooms, but under different names." .05 explained. "I got two rooms, one a with one queen sized bed and the other with two. I booked them under Wesley and Abigail Cacy," He looked to The Kraken and The Rumor. "Which is you two. You are a married couple, okay? Wesley and Abigail." He looked to The Séance and Kale. "You two are an eccentric gay couple, by eccentric, meaning Kale you need to act the feminine gay boy part and hang all over Klaus, but still remain the fatherly type and Klaus you need to keep showing affection. Hold him and kiss his cheek and stuff, and if it must, kiss his lips, you're okay with that right?"

The Séance looked the Kale and smiled. "I'm down."

Kale laughed embarrassed. "So I should talk like this," He muttered with a lisp and a lightly high pitch. "And act like this?" He placed his hands on Klaus's shoulder, hanging off of him and giggling, a little more exaggerated than usual.

"Perfect." He watched Kale move away from the Séance while looking to Klaus. "And you're Wesley's brother, Stephen. So you're Stephen Cacy and you," He looked to Kale. "Are Victor L'Angelier. You're French, but not that French."

"That I am." Kale nodded. "Only like, a quarter though."

.05 went on. "I am your adopted, ten-year-old son, Sebastian Cacy."

"Why can't you be our son?" The Rumor asked, puzzled with her small brothers plans.

"Because I don't look like either one of you, and it's more probable for Stephen and Victor to adopt because they're men."

"Did you really think all this out?" Diego asked crossing his arms.

"Now I must've, mustn't I? Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you all this shit." He paused as Diego looked away, sighing. "Anyway, we must call each other by these names."

"Don't you think they know what we look like?" Kale asked just a bit anxious.

"That's why we change." .05 opened the trunk of the car and handed a pair of rather large sunglasses to The Kraken, and gave him a button down shirt and a tie. "Put these on. Eye patch comes off." He ordered.

"No."

"Do you want us to be in a bad place?"

The Kraken reluctantly turned around so no one could see his wound and placed the eye patch on the car, quickly putting on the sun glasses. He took off his shirt and placed the button down on and the tie with it, looking like an upper middle class-y type. He turned around. "There." He mumbled.

"Good." The Boy looked to the Rumor. "Abigail, put this on. He handed her a fluffy, feathery pink blouse from out of the trunk. "Just place it over the shirt you're wearing."

The Rumor took of her jacket, revealing a spaghetti strapped black shirt and buttoned the blouse over it. "Like this?" She looked down at it with disgust. She thought it was utterly hideous.

"Like that. Now put this on." .05 handed her a bandana to pull her hair out of her face.

She gave another disgusted looking and placed the revoltingly pink piece of cloth over here hair.

"Perfect, Wesley, you are a business man, out here for work. Abigail you're an eccentric house wife from Georgia, but you don't need an accent. You do _not_ get along with Stephen and Victor. So act disgusted if they try and talk to you, and give sarcastic comments." They agreed. "Now you two." He went diving back in the trunk.

"Where did you get all this shit?"

"I had connections pick it up for us on our way here."

"I have to give it to you, I hate this, but you're good at planning this stuff." The Kraken grumbled looking down through the sunglasses. Luckily it was a sunny day otherwise the glasses would really tip him off.

"I know." He looked at Kale's outfit and raised an eyebrow. "That's almost a perfect outfit…but not perfect enough." He looked back in the trunk.

Kale looked down. "Hey, are you saying I dress like a gay guy?" He raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"If he is, I'd have to agree." The Séance commented as Kale gave a confused look to him. "It's not a bad thing. It means you're color and style coordinated."

.05 pulled out another button down shirt with frills in the front and an extra small fitting black waist coat. "Put these on." He handed the clothes to him.

"With skinny jeans?" Kale asked, puzzled.

"See what I'm saying." Klaus laughed.

"You don't know me." Kale laughed and pulled off his flannel shirt and his under shirt, revealing a super skinny torso, with hardly any muscle, mostly just bones and a tattooed upper shoulder. He put the frilly undershirt on and quickly buttoned the waist coat over that clung to his curves viciously, showing off how thin he was. "Actually, it's kind of cute." He muttered quietly, trying not to sound any more feminine.

"Okay, that's even more perfect." .05 let a smile creep across his face and he went back into the trunk and pulled out, once again, a button down shirt, though this one was black, and a black jacket and a white tie. "These are for you." He handed then to The Séance.

"Aw, I gotta lose the Hawaiian shirt?" He joked and took it off. He pulled the black shirt on, than the white tie than the blazer jacket. "Am I fashionable?" He asked jokingly

"More or less." .05 answered and pulled on a small T-shirt that said "KISS" and had band members with painted faces on the front. Then he put a baseball cap with "SF GIANTS" written on the back. "Now I'm a normal ten-year-old American boy." He laughed. "By they way, we're all living in Massachusetts. Northampton. Got it? Okay, now as we walk up to the building we have to act our parts, okay?"

They all agreed.

"Okay let's go."

They walked inside the Hotel's Lobby, being lit by candles and each one of them walked up to the woman at the counter in character. Kale had his arms around Klaus's waist and Klaus made a point to smile lovingly while .05 had the look of a bored ten-year-old, walking closely next to Kale. Diego and Allison were holding hands and looking like a happy, but not-so-happy couple.

The woman at the counter had long wavy red hair and a plastic, customer serving smile as she saw them coming her way. Her workers clad was boring but livened up with a golden cross necklace with diamonds on the bottom of the cross. "What can I do for you?"

The Kraken smiled, convincingly as he held his sisters hand. "I have to rooms reserved." He told her, as sweet as he could.

Klaus and Kale sat down at a little bench by the customer service counter, cuddling and laughing. Kale placed his hands on Klaus's chest and pursed his lips. "Aren't you excited, Stephen?" He asked convincingly, making them sound like an actual couple and just loud enough for the clerk to hear. "We're in California, isn't it lovely?" He giggled and kissed his cheek.

Klaus nodded and smiled. "Of course, even though it's just like Northampton so far." He paused and let out a snicker. "I'm excited. Just not excited as you, obviously." He laughed. "You're so cute." He pecked Kale's full lips and ran his fingers through his hair. Hmm, there first kiss was spent on acting. How romantic…

The Clerk gave a strange and disproving look to the two men showing affection in public and then did her best to smile at Diego. "What did you say your name was?"

"Wesley Cacy."

She began looking into her computer.

Kale watched .05 innocently walk over to a fish tank and stare at the fish. "Sebastian, Baby, don't go too far, please." He mumbled, his smile fading lightly.

"Dad, I'm looking at fish." He responded like a sarcastic ten-year-old boy to his parents.

"Listen to your father." Klaus demanded and watched .05 walk over to them, sitting down next to Kale. He decided he could get used to bossing around his small brother. This was going to be fun.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we've accidently booked over your room, Mr. Cacy." She gave a concerned look to him. "Let me see if there are any other rooms available." She checked in her computer. "Um, there are none available here, but we can book you two free rooms, in the same arrangement out our five star sister hotel, God's Commandments, just down the street." She smiled sweetly at them.

The Kraken gave a puzzled look. "Let me talk it over with my brother." He smiled and led The Rumor to the rest of the group. "Did you hear what he implied?" He asked, fully aware she could hear them.

"Should we go to God's Commandments?" He asked glancing over to .05.

"Hm, I dunno." Kale looked at Klaus still acting his part. "Should we?"

.05 nodded lightly at The Kraken and than gave an enthusiastic smile. He looked at Klaus. "Yeah, we should go to God's Commandments!" He hinted.

Klaus laughed, unsure of what he meant. "Okay, if you really want to, Seb." He smiled up at Diego.

Diego turned back to the counter and waited on the arrangement.

--

"Did you notice she was using her computer," Kale whispered to the group as they walked down the street to the hotel. "In a power outage?"

"I did actually." .05 mumbled looking straight ahead. "Let's just focus on our parts, shall we?"

They walked up to the hotel and were greeted by a man with dark skin and long curly hair that bounced just under his chin. He was wearing a casual suit and a golden cross necklace identical to the lady at God's Forgiven hotel. His name tag said "Ariah Elias." His big full lips turned up in a smile. "Hi, you must be the Cacy family. Welcome to God's Commandments, I'm the owner, you can call me Ariah. Follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

He walked them to an elevator that brought them on the fourth floor. There were two doors, side by side, but no more on that side of the wall. Ariah smiled at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Cacy," He turned to Allison and Diego. "I assume you'll want to share a room with your son."

"Oh, he's not our son." The Kraken pointed out.

"He's theirs." Allison sneered convincingly as she pointed to Kale and Klaus.

Klaus put his arm around Kale's waist.

Ariah raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Interesting." He mumbled. "Well here's your room." He pointed at a door and handed them four keys. "And the other is for the other three. Tell me if you need any help."

"Thanks." Allison thanked and watched him depart in the elevator.

"Why is the elevator working?" Kale whispered.

Suddenly Diego's phone rang. He saw on it, the timer, 68:32, and incoming call. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Diego, I remember." He heard Vanya's voice.

"What?" He asked and quickly led everyone in one room and shutting the door before continuing. "You remember?"

"Yes. Everything. Everyone is gone. Mom, Abhijat, they're all gone!"

Diego narrowed his eyes. "How did you call?"

"I can move. I woke up with a wire in my head an I remember everything and I can move."

"A wire?"

"I'm coming to California."

"No you're not, stay there."

"Di, you can't stop me, wait for me, I'll be there."

"Vanya, don't I don't-"

Suddenly, on the other line there was a loud scream and the line went dead.

"Vanya!" Diego yelled in the phone. "Vanya!" He looked down at the phone and saw on written the screen, "COME GET HER".

The Séance looked around the room, puzzled. He was able to hear the whole conversation and it freaked him out.

Kale had his hands over his mouth breathing a little harder as he realized something bad was happening again.

The Rumor stared intensely at Diego's phone.

.05's mouth was open surprise.

There was a silence among all of them, as they all pondered on what to do next.

.05 looked downward and decided to break the silence. "I didn't see that one coming."

Comments are always welcome. Not so much criticism, but nice words, to make me feel better.


	4. To the Kill

Diego threw the phone at the wall in front of him and sat on the edge of the queen sized bed, his head buried in his hands. For a moment he was temped to take off the annoying glasses, but he didn't want anyone to see what was left of his right eye. He let out a stressed sigh, but was convinced he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

Allison was just was worried. Vanya had become her best friend and now she was kidnapped, supposedly by the same crazy kid who's fucking with the electronics. Not only that, but apparently, she got her memory back and her sense of motion. She licked her lips and looked around the room, trying to come up with a plan, because she felt Diego wasn't doing a very good job.

.05 raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. Well, no chance in going with this old plan, which was ambush the kid, now they'd have to actually use some strategy. Shit.

Klaus looked at Kale who wasn't sure what to do. His anxiety was acting up to the point he was breathing hard, and he looked like he was going to cry or faint or something. He could've guessed the kid had an anxiety disorder. He kept forgetting this boy was just a kid; he wasn't a superhuman like them. He was just an average effeminate boy who got sucked into a job he didn't need to be in. Poor kid. Maybe he'd take him out on the town later. He wasn't as worried about Vanya as everyone else, because she always hated him and he knew she was going to be fine with everyone else on her case.

"Okay, I have a better plan." .05 finally came up with after a long moment of silence.

"Fuck that. I'm going to fucking kick the shit out of that little fucker who owns this place!" The Kraken exclaimed grumbling, and here he began to walk out.

"Diego, no!" Allison exclaimed quietly, hoping no one would hear her on the other side of the door.

The Kraken walked down the fire escape stairs into the lobby where he found himself at the front counter. "I need to talk to the owner of this place." He mumbled, his fists clenched.

The man at the counter had brown short hair that was combed neatly and almond shaped brown eyes. He wore a uniform this place required and the diamond incrusted cross necklace. He raised an eyebrow, slightly worried. "Mr. Cacy, I'm afraid Mr. Elias went out of town on a confidential family emergency."

"Why the hell would he need to go out of town?" The Kraken exclaimed and banged his fist on the counter.

The man jumped lightly, his eyes widened worriedly. "It's confidential, sir." He muttered.

The Kraken let himself cool down a moment, before he charged off back up the stairs. He found himself back at the room, where his siblings waited and he opened the door and sat back down. "I'm going to find that little fuck if it's the last thing I do."

The Séance took his phone out of his pocket to find the time and he stared at it for a while. 68:22. That couldn't be the time. No that was the timer. His clock had disappeared and on his screen it said "COME GET HER" in bold letters.

Suddenly everyone's phone made a ringing noise. They all grabbed them and went to pick them up, but realized there was no incoming call signal. It just said "THEY'RE CLOSER THAN YOU THINK".

"Fuck!" Diego yelled and threw his phone at the floor.

On the phone in front of him, was written. "I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR SISTER, YOUR LOVE, BUT THINGS DON'T COME THAT EASILY. COME GET HER".

"Where the fuck are you!" The Kraken yelled at the phone.

"Di, cool down. "Allison mumbled and placed a hand on her back, but she was quickly shrugged off by an enraged Diego.

The message changed. "THEY AREN'T AS FAR AS YOU'D THINK."

"Shit!" Diego yelled and griped his hands in his hair in a stressed matter, pulling on it quite a bit. "We've got to find her! She's still got to be weak, they'll kill her!" He exclaimed, his hands in his blonde hair, as he fell back sitting on the bed.

"Fuck, he's right. She's got to be in this building!" The Rumor exclaimed looking around in an almost paranoid state. Of course, she thought she had a reason to be, because apparently this kid could see them wherever they were.

.05 narrowed his eyes in puzzlement and nodded. "That's true, Allison, survey the outside of the building, Diego, check inside the hotel, Klaus-"

"No, man." Klaus cut in before he got the chance to explain. He moved closer to Kale. "This kid is having a fucking panic attack and I'm gonna take him out and make him feel comfortable."

.05 rolled his eyes and looked at The Rumor. "Alright, I'll survey outside with you so it doesn't seem suspicious having a ten-year-old walk around the building alone." He sighed at his brother, who never cared about anything. "Let's break shall we. You two leave first." He said to the two close men. "Play your roll."

Klaus nodded and placed his arm around Kale's shoulders to comfort him. "Let's go, Victor." He let out a small snicker as Kale was trying to clandestinely breathe hard.

Kale let out a little giggle and sighed, worriedly. "Okay, Stephen." He muttered as he rested his head on his shoulder, opening the door and walking out.

They waited another half hour and Diego went out to explore the hotel. Then an hour later Allison and .05 walked out of the building, looking for any signs.

The Rumor and The Boy walked to the side of the building and found themselves in a garden with tall grass and tall trees that over looked everything. Both of them couldn't see where they were as they followed the winding path in the plants, but they didn't know where they where going.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Allison half whispered and as she lead them around a corner and to a fork in the road.

"Anything suspicious, I guess." .05 answered as he lead them down the left path. "Anything out of place." He sighed and turned over a rock, to find nothing before walking on.

"I'm not seeing anything." Allison answered trying to look around, but nothing seeing anything but green. They walked up to another fork with a couple different paths and stopped. "Nothing's in this maze but-"

"Shh!" .05 interrupted and grabbed his sister's shirt.

From behind some bushes, which ones were beyond them, they heard voices and they were less then inviting.

"They're here then?" They heard a man's voice ask.

"Yes, they're staying on the fourth floor." They heard woman's voice answer.

"Yes, I thought that was them. Okay, we're going to have to keep them on their toes."

"They had another one with them."

"The blonde one, yes, I saw. He's no threat. You know what the Lord has told us."

"Yes sir. We shan't worry."

"Especially about that blonde one. He says we should do away with him first. He's not a threat, but he is slowing them down, and we need them to fall in our trap."

"Yes sir. I assume you'll be doing that."

"I shall, bless you, Love."

"Thank you, Sir."

The Rumor and .05 looked at each other as they heard footsteps from the left of them and they quickly got lost in a right path. They walked on for a couple of minutes before The Rumor muttered, "We have to warn Klaus and Kale, they're going to kill him."

"Okay, let me call Kraken." .05 told her and lead her on the path taking out his phone. He dialed the number but no one answered, there was only a continuous beep. He gave up on that and continued walking.

Inside The Kraken had just finished surveying the first floors and decided too look around the lobby area. He found himself by the front desk, walking toward the tourists maps of Santa Cruz, California. Apparently, that's where they were. News to him.

He walked by a door that was labeled "MANAGEMENT ONLY" and window to the outside and found himself looking out the window to see Ariah Elias, walking into a different door on the side of the house. He noticed no one was looking so he walked through the first door and found him in an eerie hallway. All the lights were low and he could hardly see in front of him while he wore the glasses. There was no one in sight except for a door at the end of the hallway with a small window in front of it.

As he was walking towards it, he saw Ariah's brown-black hair bouncing on shoulders as he fiddled to find keys. Who was this guy and if he was the owner of this place, what did he want from them?

Ariah finally opened a door and walked inside and The Kraken found himself compelled to look on the other side of the door. He opened it the one on front of him and then pressed his ear up to the other door, expecting to hear something, which he did.

"Go and attack that guy. The blonde one, uh Kale." He heard the guy say. "C'mon, c'mon…do it!"

The Kraken raised an eyebrow. Was he talking on the phone? He must've been, unless he was talking to a mute.

"God damn it, don't do this to me!" There was a pause. "FUCK! Just do it!!" Another pause. "What do you mean error?" Pause. "Well fuck, I'll fix it! I've got to get some tools."

The Kraken looked around as he realized he was walking to the door. He needed a quick escape and he wasn't sure what to do. Very quickly, he climbed up a wall and held himself up on the ceiling by pressing his feet and hands against the opposite walls. He kept himself quiet by holding his breath as long as it needed to be held.

As he looked downward, he saw Ariah walk out of the room, without locking up, and out of the building. As he opened the door on the way out, Diego noticed a bandage on his hand that wasn't there earlier. He walked away farther and Diego felt his arms giving out, so he jumped down and opened the door to the room.

Inside, he saw a computer, with a single blue screen and a bunch of wires and buttons everywhere. Nothing seemed to be labeled but there were pieces of technology everywhere and he decided he needed to tell his siblings.

He grabbed his phone and saw the timer still on the screen as he dialed his small brother's number. All that he got was a continuous beep. He decided to call his sister and got the same beep. "Fuck." He breathed and tried to call Klaus. The same beep.

He put the phone away and surveyed the room as quick as possible, looking for a clue. As he looked, he couldn't find much. Just a lot of wires, buttons and cords. The computer seemed to be hooked up to some kind of monitor hooked up to a wall. He figured it was for the whole building but nothing really to consider since some how these wires were enabling him to hack into other computers and cell phones and send cryptic messages. At least, if this was there guy, which he was almost certain of.

He turned around to look for something and saw another door. He decided to see if it was locked and it wasn't so he looked inside. What he saw was a dimly lit room, by candles all around and a red sheet over a dresser, with a mirror rested on top, pictures taped to the whole thing, except for a small circle in the middle. The pictures were of people, some had a red bloodlike substance smeared over it and some didn't. There was also a small statue of Jesus and the Virgin Mary sitting on the desk.

As Diego walked up to it, he saw three pictures sitting on desk. He picked one up that looks like it was cut out of a magazine. In the picture he saw two men sitting at a desk each on a computer, one blonde and the other with black hair, backs arched in a competitive stance as if they were trying to win a c challenge on a game. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the blonde one in the picture was Kale, and his tongue was half way out in a concentrating way and he had a slight smile on his face. On the top of the picture it said "COMICOPOLIS" and on the bottom there was a caption that said "Kale and Kyan, battling each other at a first person shooter". This guy was crazy.

He decided to pick up another picture that looked like it was out of a magazine but it was different, photo shopped and cropped into something professional looking. It was of two men, one blonde, that also looked like Kale, with slightly different hair, the other a brunette, definitely a model and they were sitting on a bed, wearing only pants. The blonde one wasn't facing the brunette, but he was sitting between his legs and his head was back, his eyes were closed and his long blonde bangs were in his face, just barely touching the tip of his open full upper lip, giving a pleasured face. The other man had his lips on the blonde kid's neck, just above his shoulders and back and one hand was on his stomach while the other was on the boy's skinny thigh. That strangest part was over it the whole picture was "SINNER" written in a blood red substance. It was definitely a younger Kale. The picture was compelling in it's self but how Ariah got it was much more of a difficult question.

Then he found a picture of The Umbrella Academy, before Ben had died, and it seemed like he got it out of a newspaper. Across Ben's picture was another blood red line and it was so freaky he had to drop it down. He didn't know what he was doing but suddenly it freaked him out. He looked around the room and saw nothing but pictures and candles and on the walls were more pictures and candles, except for the top corner, which had a video tape recorder on wall.

"Fuck." The Kraken breathed and looked around paranoid. Quickly but calmly he walked out of the building into garden maze to find his siblings.

A couple of hours later, The Séance and Kale were sitting at a small table in a little restaurant called Saturn Café that was brightly lit with bright painted planets and stars all over the walls. Kale and Klaus had seemingly forgot about the Umbrella Academy problems and were drinking Margarita after Martini after Tequila after Daiquiri and so on an so forth.

Kale was giggling at Klaus who had made a comment on the waiter who was a young collage guy with multiple face piercings and a comb-over. Kale took a sip of his strawberry-lime Margarita and sighed smiling. As sincere as he could he smiled at Klaus and looked into his eyes. "You're so sweet." He commented.

Klaus snickered and finished off his fruity alcoholic beverage. "You think?" He laughed again.

Kale's smile widened and he giggled again, and gave a flirtatious look. "You are so sweet. I know so. You took me out when I was feeling scared just to make me feel better." He giggled once more.

Klaus nodded and looked away. "Or I wanted a drink." He laughed as Kale gave a hurtful and shocked expression. "No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Of course I wanted to take you out." He snickered and rested his head in his hand.

Kale mimicked him and smiled lovingly into his eyes. "You're so cute. I didn't think I'd like you at first, because you're not my type, but you're so cute." He giggled.

Damn, he laughed a lot when he was on the verge of a drunken state, Klaus thought. Well maybe if he just sat through it, not that he didn't think it was cute, he'd be able to get laid. He laughed back, bent himself over the small table, and kissed his lips lightly.

After a few moments Kale pulled away giggling, but his smile faded as he noticed a familiar face walking through the door. "Uh-oh," He muttered. "Crazy cute guy at eleven o'clock." He looked away, trying to act casual.

Klaus looked over his shoulder and saw Ariah from the Hotel. "Huh, he is cute, isn't he?"

"What do we do?"

"I dunno."

"Wait I have an idea." Kale looked behind him at the bathroom. "Meet me in the restroom in two minutes." He told him and stood up walking into the bathroom.

Klaus waited and watching Ariah stand at the bar talking to one of the waiters/bar tenders. He couldn't hear them, but he kept praying to that cowboy god up there that he didn't look over. As soon as he thought two minutes had come to pass, he stood up and walked, like a normal person, to the bathroom.

He opened the door and saw that it was a single person room with Kale sitting on the sink, obviously waiting for him, and he closed and locked the door behind them. The Séance smiled at the blonde boy has he beckoned him over. He walked to him and placed his hands on his sides as Kale placed his on his shoulders.

Klaus kissed his lips passionately, enjoying every second of it, completely forgetting that their so called "enemy" just walked into the restaurant they were at. He felt Kale open his mouth more and he decided to do the same.

Kale jumped off the sink and pushed Klaus up against the bathroom tile wall. He let Klaus kiss his neck as he pulled away more. He pressed a finger to his lips and giggled. He slightly kissed his lips and fell to his knees unbuttoning Klaus's pants.

As Klaus let the pleasure take control of his body movements, his mind had different thoughts. This was a completely unorthodox way of hiding from a villain. Usually when the bad guy is coming to get the good guys, if the good guys run into the bathroom, they escape out of the air duct or use their powers to get away, not have sex, especially not if they're the same sex.

After a few moments, Klaus let Kale, button up his pants and stand up before he pushed the blonde boy against the wall and kissed his neck. Kale let out an unforgettable moan and clawed at The Séance's blazer. "Oh, Klaus…" Kale moaned and started breathing hard.

Klaus began unbuttoning the couple buttons on Kale's waistcoat, even though he wasn't sure if he should have anymore sex in the bathroom, and kissed the other side of his neck leaving a love bite.

Suddenly, Kale let out a gasp that Klaus thought was in pleasure but when Kale let out a small scream and fell to floor, watching a steel wire from the sink reattach itself to the piping, he realized it was something different. Klaus fell to the floor trying to help Kale up frantically looking at his already sprained foot. "Are you okay? What was that!?" He breathed worriedly.

"Fucking shit. I think it came from the sink. It tripped me! It's that guy! From the hotel-- ow!" He tried to get up by holding on the Klaus and the wall. "I know it! Klaus we have to get out of here!"

"Calm down, okay, okay, let's hurry out and get back to the hotel." The Séance helped him up and made sure he could walk before opening the door and leading them out of the restaurant, not before dropping forty dollars on the table. He placed his arm around Kale before walking out on the streets of a downtown like place. There were a lot of lights and a lot of people, also a lot of trees and plants but not enough buildings to walk into were they can escape, because despite Klaus's earlier statement, he was not going back to that hotel.

As Klaus looked behind them just for precaution, he saw Ariah looking casual as he crossed the street a block down. "Fuck, he's following us." He muttered and looked around frantically.

"There, it's a club, let's go in there!" Kale pointed at a tarnished looking building with a big sign, that neither of them read, and they walked up to the counter. "Two tickets please." Kale asked pulling out his wallet.

"Forty bucks." The lady behind the counter told them. She smiled fiddling with her lip ring as she took Kale's money and handed them the tickets.

They walked into the building and saw everyone sitting in chairs and looking calm with candles around the room. It wasn't as crowded as they hoped. Klaus thought it was a comedy act as he looked up at the man up on the stage with short brown hair and a guitar in strapped around his shoulders.

"Since this power outage, our generator has been fucking up every now and than." The man on the stage explained into a microphone hooked up to a rather large amp and generator. "I really hope I can play a show out here again without these electrical problems." Kale and Klaus looked around the room for seats but as soon as they spotted some, they watched Ariah walk into the room.

They ran to the corner of the room, by the side of the stage and watched Ariah narrow his almond shaped brown eyes at them. He looked away and raised an arm at something else. Suddenly, they watched wires from the lights that didn't work started levitating over to Kale and he screamed. The whole room looked over.

The Séance didn't know what to do, so he quickly lifted an arm at the dark skinned man and telekinetically sent him flying into a wall.

As the wires dropped off Kale's legs he jumped onto the stage running from the horrors and accidently bumped into the entertainer. Klaus levitated onto the stage as he saw Ariah get up.

"What the hell is this?" The man on the stage asked accidently into the microphone. His eyes widened as he made a connection. "Whoa, you're The Séance. What's going on?"

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid that the Devil's spawn himself is trying to kill us." He watched the audience get louder in puzzlement.

Suddenly more wires came up to them and this time they were sparking, The Séance used his powers to twist them away from them and send Ariah hurtling against the wall again.

"What are you serious? In the middle of my comedy act?" He let a small smile creep across his face, though he was obviously concerned.

Kale let out a little gasp and covered his mouth quickly, but removed his hands before speaking. "Oh my God, you're Stephen Lynch!" He opened his mouth in surprise.

The man nodded and smiled. "You paid twenty bucks to be here and you didn't even know who you were seeing?" He laughed but then looked downward. "Oh my god, what happened to your foot?" Stephen Lynch asked, setting his guitar down, walking over to the blonde boy.

"Give up Séance!" Ariah called to him as he start continuously shooting wires at the men on stage. "You know you're powers get worn out! I could do this for hours!"

"His brother beat me up." Kale told the brunette man as he and the comedian jumped back from the wires getting too close.

"Everyone get out!" Klaus yelled in the room but everyone just looked confused. "GET OUT NOW!" He exclaimed tried to knock Ariah out against the wall. The crowd started dispersing as Ariah was down.

Kale and Stephen Lynch stood in shock and puzzlement as the Séance and this unknown African American man with powers seemingly over technology battled it out.

"Call my brother!" The Séance ordered to Kale. "Quickly!"

Kale grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket as another wire snapped away from him, thanks to the pale man.

"What's happening?" The comedian asked puzzled.

Kale shook his head at him and tried to call The Kraken, but only got some beeping. Then he tried to call .05 and he only got beeping. Then he tried to call The Rumor and he only got beeping once more. "I can't get a hold of anybody!" He called to Klaus.

"Fuck!"

"Give up and hand me over your boyfriend, and I promise, I won't hurt you, or your siblings and I'll kill him quick!" Ariah promised with a menacing smile.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kale screamed at him as he felt a shearing pain in his ankle.

"Soon enough you're worst nightmare, you sinner!" He called back. "Did your boyfriend tell you that he was a porn star?!" Ariah let out an evil laugh to Klaus as a sparking wire almost hit Kale. "He slept with men and let people take picture and videos of them for money! You're boyfriend is a little slut!"

"That was years ago!" Kale yelled falling back from the pain into the comedian. He gasped as another wire made its way closer.

The Séance rammed Ariah into a wall again. "Leave us alone, you fucking freak!" The Séance yelled. "What do you want from us? Where did you get this power?"

"I want you out of my way. And in case you're wondering, I got this gift from God!" He yelled and sent a wire to The Séance this time. "God wants me to show the world of its wrongs and I will!"

"You're a fucking nutcase!" Kale screamed, in raged with fear.

"You're a faggot and going to hell, I'll make sure if it!" Ariah yelled back.

"Come with me." Stephen Lynch told Kale holding onto him and pulling him backstage.

"No, Klaus!" Kale resisted.

"Go with him Kale!" The Séance insisted.

"Fine I'll kill you first!" Ariah began shooting his wires at Klaus some how giving The Séance a harder time defending himself.

Suddenly Klaus found a way to catch the man off guard and flung him so hard into a wall that he knocked out. He stared at him from the stage for a moment, before he ran backstage to see the blonde boy getting his foot wrapped in ace bandage by the comedian. "Kale, we have to go." He walked up to him looking him in the eyes.

"That was so heroic of you, Klaus." Kale told him before reacting to his proposal. "It wasn't something I'd expect of you."

Klaus stared at him a moment before letting out a smile. "Yeah, it wasn't much like me." He snickered. "Drug withdrawals."

"Hey, I'm going to get my crew and get them to call an ambulance, okay?" Mr. Lynch informed quickly walking off the stage.

"Thanks, Stephen!" Kale called to him.

"My pleasure!" He called back, turning around for a moment then turning back.

"That was really brave of you, Klaus." Kale smiled lightly at him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes in thought. Wow, this kid was so easily bought over. Hopeless romantic or something. Well that sucked because Klaus didn't have any sort of romantic interest in him. He thought he was hot enough to sleep with, but he wasn't in a state to be in a relationship with him. He didn't think he liked him that much. "Well thanks." He muttered to him. "So, what's this I hear about porn stars?"

Kale sighed. "I couldn't be a porn star. Back then, I was too short and scrawny and not a good enough actor." He looked downward. "Not that it's changed, truthfully." He let out a little smile. "That was like six years ago, or something. Whatever, forget about it."

Kale placed his hands on his shoulders and moved up to kiss him, but before he did, he parted his lips at something behind Klaus's shoulder and breathed "Klaus!" Just before Klaus felt a pain on the back of his head and passed out.

--

Ugh, I just don't like this chapter. Please be nice, I understand what I'm doing wrong, I'm sure, I'm just too fucking lazy to fix it, and it's only an internet story anyway.

Love ya, be nice please. I just prefer no CC unless its actually really nicely put.


	5. Chop Chop

"We need to find Klaus, right now." The Kraken ordered to his siblings on the side of the building with no windows. "I have a feeling this guy is not kidding around. He might really try and kill us…and I think he might have some sort of power to talk to technology."

.05 narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I've never heard of this guy. Ever." He thought a moment. "Actually I've never heard of anyone with a power to 'talk' to technology."

"Why would you think that?" Allison asked with a worried but confused expression on her face. "I mean, sure the technology in his building works and he can tap into the phones, but you could do that by just being really skilled."

The Kraken shook his head. "Because I think I heard him talking to his computer." He said bluntly and sighed. His siblings gave concerned and puzzled looks. "I snuck into his office and I heard him _talking_ to it. God, I know this sounds crazy, but I heard him say things like 'kill kale' and he stopped and said 'what do you mean _error_' like with computers." He sighed irritated. "I don't even know who this kid is, but he has some nerve doing this. I hate this job." He crossed his arms clenching his shirt in his fists and gnawing at his lower lip. He contemplated telling them of the other religious-like sanctuary room he found but he was worried of getting them too railed up. It was probably nothing anyway, he tried to tell himself, even though he knew it wasn't. It was nothing important.

"Well it took us forever to get out of that stupid maze." .05 changed the subject. "We've got to get Klaus and Kale. Have you seen them?"

"I figured they'd be here by now." The Kraken stated. "It's about nine in the afternoon."

Allison shook her head. "This is bad guys." She muttered. "They're out there somewhere with that crazy guy, and they could get hurt." Her worried and anxious expression made its way Diego as he tried not to feel her fear.

.05 shook his head. "No, if they were still out, they'd probably be caught by now."

"That fucker's not out on an emergency, we all know it." The Kraken slapped his fist into his other hand. "We've got to find that bastard so I can fuck him up."

"Violence and swearing is _not_ the answer right now. We've got to find Number four and Kale. Not to mention Vanya." He suggested and looked around. "Let's all just calmly and collectively walk back in side and get up to our room. When we do, we're going to search it for clues. They've got to have bugged our room."

The Kraken sighed and looked down. "I found this crazy room." He confessed. His siblings egged him on with there facial expressions. "It had candles and a mirror and pictures everywhere. There was blood over some of them, I think it was blood but they had pictures of us. Well one picture. It was all seven of us and Ben had blood over his picture." He slightly shuddered thinking about it but tried not to show any weakened emotion.

"What?" The Rumor asked with a disgusted look.

"And there were two of Kale." He paused. "Well, Kale and some one else. In one picture Kale was at a comic book store, thing with a guy and in another he was kissing some guy, but it looked like it was in a porn magazine and it had the word 'sinner' written over it."

"Are you sure it was him?" .05 questioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. He had that White-Asian thing that Kale has and blonde hair and big lips and he looked kind of like a girl, whatever. I knew it was him." He shook his head. "I don't know how that little fuck got those pictures though."

"He must do a lot of research." .05 pointed out.

"Or _he_ doesn't do it." The Rumor proposed. "He gets his computer to do it for him, by _telling_ it." She looked at The Kraken.

"That means he'd have to have an ability." .05 stated. "He'd have to be one of us. How old is this kid?"

"He doesn't look that old." Diego answered "He actually looks like he's in his twenties." He shrugged. "But looks aren't everything."

"Let's go find Klaus and Kale." The Rumor advised the group. "Then we'll deal with this freak."

"Fuck where could they be?" The Kraken muttered looking around. "Santa Cruz is small, but there are so many places." He sighed and started walking behind him.

The Rumor followed him. "Diego, where are you going?" She asked sternly grabbing his shirt and walking with him. She watched .05 follow them as she waited for an answer.

"Downtown. Where else would Klaus take his friends?" He told the group and walked them downtown.

--

"W-where am I?" Klaus heard Kale mutter in fright, though he could not see anything. For some reason his vision was black and he couldn't move his limbs. He heard the voice of Ariah start explaining after Kale's scared voice.

"You're in my chamber and you're going to stay here, until the rest of you're boyfriends siblings show up."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend." He heard Kale explain confidently.

"He's only that now, but if I let you two sinners go on with your little relationship, you'd just be another demon on this earth."

"Demon? We're demons?" Silence. "What's wrong with you? Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the next messiah, and I'm saving your little faggot ass by killing you quickly, but not yet."

"Is that Spaceboy?"

"Shut up!" Ariah ordered before Kale let out a distressed cry.

"Don't hurt him!" Klaus yelled, lethargic from just waking up. He didn't realize how much his head was throbbing until he started talking. He always felt that way when he woke up from being forcibly knocked out.

"Oh, he speaks." Ariah let out a menacing laugh. "You're siblings should be here any minute."

--

"The Umbrella Academy?" .05 heard from behind the group as they walked past a theatre. He turned around to see a man with short brown hair and blood dripping from his cheek. "Are you the Umbrella Academy?" The man asked holding a neck of a guitar in his hand.

Allison and Diego looked behind them at the man, noticing he was certainly in agony of some kind. The Kraken raised an eyebrow suspiciously above his sunglasses. "You can tell who we are?"

The man sighed in relief and crossed himself. "Thank God!" He exclaimed and paused. "I saw The Séance." He shook his head thinking. "He was with another kid. Kale, I think…blonde, uh-"

"Who are you?" The Kraken asked crossing his arms.

"Stephen. Lynch. Stephen Lynch." He explained still breathlessly and looked back at the theatre. "I played a show here. I'm a musician…comedian…both." He sighed and shook his head again. "Séance and that Kale kid walked in here and some other guy walked in and started making the electrical wires move some how. I don't know."

.05 raised an eyebrow. "What did this 'other guy' look like?"

Stephen bit his lip. "Dark hair, curly. Dark skin. Young-ish, I dunno." He sighed. "He walked in and started attacking Kale mostly and The Séance was using powers to fling the wires away. I brought Kale back stage to fix his ankle, and then The Séance came back and I left to go get some first aid stuff and I came back after I heard Kale yelling and The Séance was on the floor and Kale was tied up in wires and then the guy knocked him out with a piece of metal and I tried to get help and he slashed my cheek with something electrical and knocked me out some how." He took deep breaths. "He said something about going to his 'chamber' or something."

Allison looked at him and smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Mr. Lynch." She thanked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry."

"I don't?"

"No, you'll be fine."

"I know where that kid took them." The Kraken shook his head angrily. "Follow me." He began walking back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, The Kraken led them to a clandestine room he stumbled on earlier. He looked around for a sign of anyone watching and discovered there wasn't a soul, so he surreptitiously led the group into the computer wired room.

"What is this place?" Allison questioned, looking around the room wide-eyed.

"Just wait until you see this." The Kraken explained and reached for the other door in the room.

--

"Put me down!" Klaus heard Kale yell. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up. I'm not going to let you two communicate telekinetically." Ariah told him without any sign of struggle.

"What? You're fucking crazy! I'm not talking to him at all!" Kale screamed from the top of his lungs. "Put me the _fuck_ down!"

"Shut up, queer!"

"Klaus!" Kale called in distress. "Help me!"

"Kale! Leave him alone!" Klaus defended as best he could. He decided to use his power to blow Ariah away, because he figured he probably wouldn't hurt Kale too bad if he got him, but as he tried to use it, he realized it wasn't working and the back of his head still throbbed in a small smart. "What did you do to me!?" He yelled to Ariah.

"I've stopped your powers. You can't rescue you're little boyfriend."

"Don't hurt him!" He struggled to get out of the wires as he realized something terrible must have been happening to need to steal Kale away and put him somewhere else.

"Fuck y-" He heard Kale insult but he didn't finish because as he was going to, a door shut.

"Where are you taking him?" Klaus asked trying to move his head and work his powers though it was still unsuccessful.

"He's in another room." Ariah explained surprisingly calm. "I'm going to test your love." He let out an evil snicker.

"Well, we're not in love…" Klaus corrected with a half smile on his face.

"That is not what I feel." He snickered again. "My little machine here, let's me see and feel whatever I want too. I know what I feel."

"I don't _love _him." Klaus stated still struggling to get out of the restraints. He didn't love him. He wasn't sure why this guy was so obsessed with thinking that they were such a "thing", but he didn't really think they were. "I want to fuck him-"

"Shut up!" Ariah yelled. "I know what I know, and you wouldn't understand!"

Klaus rolled his eyes behind the mask-thing over them and sighed. Before he puckered his lips in thought and anger, Ariah took off the black mask over his eyes, getting ready to show him something worthy of note and attention. He just didn't get this guy. Such a fucking freak.

--

"This is too fucked up." Allison sighed looking at the pictures on the mirror. She looked down on the desk and saw the pictures of kale and the one of the rest of her siblings. What did this guy have against them? She understood that they were in his way but she didn't know what that meant to him or what his motive was.

She picked up the picture of Kale being kissed by the other boy and noticed "SINNER" written across it, was written in what looked like blood. "What is this?" She showed the picture to both of her brothers.

.05 looked at it indifferently and shrugged.

The Kraken shook his head. "Looks like something from a porn." He raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to laugh, by showing a small half smile.

"You can say that again." She sighed. "Was Kale a porn actor then?"

.05 let out a snicker. "I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Figures Klaus would fall for the porn star." Diego bit the side of his lower lip, trying not to laugh and .05 chuckled.

Allison narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, wondering how her brothers could make such jokes about Klaus being gay, if he was gay, at a time like this. She needed to get to Spaceboy and Vanya obviously they were helpless and they still had no idea where they were going from here. "This guy looks crazy religious." She stated going through the pictures of people. "Though, why would he kidnap us for religion? I mean, what's his motive?"

.05 crossed his arms. "It could be anything, I guess. Maybe he's schizophrenic and thinks God's telling him too." He suggested in all seriousness.

"You think he's a nutcase?" The Rumor questioned.

"I think it's a possibility." He answered.

Diego kicked the wall forcibly. "We have to find out where he's storing our siblings and that blonde bombshell." He shook his head in thought. "I'll go check the computer room, you guys check here." Here, he walked into the room with wires, keeping the door open.

He looked through all the wires near the monitor and found nothing. He decided to look near the giant modem-thing and still found nothing. He found himself enraged in anger and he kicked the corner of the room and realized he fell forward a little more than he should have. He pulled his leg back and realized he kicked open a fairly large and well hidden door the lead some how, to a flight of stairs. "Uh, found something." Diego called nonchalantly.

His siblings walked in and stared at the stairs and the doors puzzled.

"Now what?" The Rumor asked, not thrilled to go up a flight of creepy and dismal looking stairs.

"Let's split up." .05 suggested. "I'm going to survey outside some more and you two can go up those stairs."

"You're not going up with us?" Allison quarried.

"I need to smoke and I'm sure Mr. Jesus-Schizo would love to see you two and not me."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." The Kraken looked at his sister. "C'mon let's go."

The Rumor looked around. "Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should investigate here." She looked to the sanctuary room and nodded. "I'll look for more clues and familiar faces to see if I get a motive."

The Kraken nodded, turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He started climbing up the stairs, closing the door behind him, while his siblings found their positions.

--

"How many times have you done this?" The man on the television screen asked a younger looking male, who resembled Kale with shorter hair, quite a bit. Actually it probably was Kale. At this moment the older handsome man was taking off Kale's shirt and kissing his scrawny chest.

"Once, but," He giggled cutely and sexually. "That was Church Camp."

Klaus started at the screen with his narrowed and his mind pondering many things. He could not understand how this was punishment. As far as he was concerned this wasn't tearing him and Kale apart any farther, this just made him sexier in his mind.

Ariah raised an eyebrow at Klaus's face. "You sicken me." He stated and sighed. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"This is…horrible. I can't stand this." He lied and glanced away looking at Spaceboy passed out in the corner, tied up. His vision turned to the only door in this room, the door he heard slam. He must have been storing Kale in there, whatever that room was. He looked back at Ariah. He decided he'd try and mental mind fuck with this dude while he was strapped onto the wall. He probably wouldn't really get hurt by asking questions and he honestly was curious about what was up with this guy. "Hey now that we're here, can you tell me where you put Kale and Vanya?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ariah rolled his eyes and him and pushed his curls behind his shoulder. "They're in a different room." He answered simply and crossed his arms. "You know, you're not getting out of there any time soon."

Klaus nodded as best he could while stuck in some sort of head device. "Yeah, I know." He told him through the sexual moans and groans from the television screen. "Hey while I'm not getting out of here, can I ask what your motive is?" He questioned his face with complete seriousness.

The darker skinned man shook his head in pity and rolled his eyes again. "You want me to confess to everything before I think you die and at the last moments your siblings will walk in and save you right?"

Klaus pursed his lips thinking and shrugged. "Na, I'm pretty stuck in here." He told him and half smiled. "I just want to know. What, did I ruin your day when I was younger…did I steal your drugs or something?"

"What? No. You're just fucking annoying." He answered and looked at the TV and then back at the pale man. "That's my motive."

"No, but what're you trying to do? Like, take over the world or something?"

Ariah shrugged. "More or less." He half smiled. "I'm going to show the world God and his morals. He doesn't want us to live like this. Like _this_." He pointed to the TV. "Since I was born, I had this power and I knew that I was God's forgotten child. But soon no more." He smiled more and walked over to The Séance.

The Séance raised an eyebrow at him thinking about his attacker. He wasn't quite sure why this guy thought he was a messiah but it was certainly different from most criminals he was used too. He knew since Ariah was supposedly born with his power, that must mean that he was one of the forty-seven children, like himself, miraculously born with a power.

"I am the person who is going to save your ass from these sins." His smile faded. "From the slut-fag I've locked away. From everyone who has corrupted you. I am the next Jesus. I am God's next child, and my family knew it."

"Your family?" Klaus gave a suspicious look.

"My religious family. My mother. We're not Christians and not Catholics, but something close." He sighed. "My mother died shortly after giving birth to me, but she was a virgin, she'd never done anything impure. My family found me, and understood my powers to control technological devices and they knew I was sent from God. Since I've grown older, I've known I needed to do something about it. You never know when the end is."

The Séance nodded as best he could and gave kind of a sarcastic look. "And that doesn't sound suspicious when you hear that forty-seven children like you were also born?"

Ariah narrowed his eyes, wickedly.

--

.05 was sitting outside the hotel, overwhelmed, stooped and fatigued. He wasn't even sure what this kid's problem was. He didn't know why he wanted to kill his siblings, or if he did want to kill his siblings or not. For all he knew, he could want to use them as test subjects, or torture them, or use them as sex slaves. You could never know with crazy Christian people, or whatever he was.

He lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, thinking of the consequences if he'd just run up there, beat the hell out of the kid and saved Klaus, Kale, Vanya and Luther. There were none as far as he was concerned. He began to walk back to the hotel, cigarette and all, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey kid!" Some one yelled from behind him. He also heard footsteps.

.05 raised an eyebrow and looked behind him at a tall cop, his arms crossed and his car ready.

"Is that a cigarette in your mouth?" He asked with high authority.

.05 nodded. "Yes, it is."

"How old are you kid, nine? Ten? You can't be smoking this young."

He was sixty, of course he wouldn't believe him in if told him. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said innocently and handed the cigarette to him.

"Thank you, you know what's best for you." The Policeman took the cigarette and started to walk away. But before he did, .05 lit another cigarette and walked off. He heard the sound of a lighter and turned around to see him smoking again. "Hey! Come back here!" He yelled, running after him.

--

Vanya finally got thrown into a room by larger guards that she hadn't seen before. It had a large bed, a bathroom and a nightstand. It looked like a hotel suite without a window. It was kind of eerie to her, but she just wanted to find a way out. If only she had a violin.

She turned around and tired the door handle, but failed as it was completely locked. The door must have been steel, since it was also so heavy. She looked to her right and saw a blonde kid sitting on a chair, looking disheveled and scared. He was shaking lightly and cut up in different places. This didn't look good.

Kale looked up and his face lit up. "Vanya! How did you get in here?" He asked standing up to attention, scared for his life still.

"Do I know you?" She narrowed her eyes looking around the empty room.

Kale sighed. "Oh right, you wouldn't, we never really met." He stuck his hand out, for her to shake it, she did. "I'm Kale. I'm one of Klaus's friends."

"Yes you are." She responded to the last statement. He looked like some one Klaus would befriend. "So what's your importance of the story? Powers? Drugs? What?" She asked her arms crossed.

Kale shook his head. "No, I hit Diego's car."

"What…"

"I hit your brother's car, and I got hurt," He pointed to his ankle that he was limping on and not resting any pressure on it. "Actually Diego hurt me, and then Klaus said that they couldn't leave me there, so they took me and now I'm stuck in this fucking crazy mess and I don't even know anything about electricity and I'm really scared and I just want to get out of here."

"Electricity?" Vanya asked crossing her arms in suspicion.

Kale shook his head. "I dunno, he controls wires. I think he's like, one of you guys or something, but I did find something cool out." He limped over to the chair that he was sitting on and took a paper off a desk. "This says he was part of some sort of religious following. Like a cult." He handed it to her.

She took it and raised an eyebrow at it. "GOD'S COMMANDMENTS CHURCH" It said in bold big letters on the front. "COME WORSHIP GOD WITH OUR FATHERS SON ARIAH ELIAS. HE WILL SAVE US ALL" There was other words, but she did not waste the time to read them.

She stared at the words and turned it over. On the other side was a picture of people at their knees bowing down to Ariah dressed in some white, religious frock. He looked really godly, she figured that was the point. "So people think he's like, a Jesus, or something?"

Kale shook his head. "I guess so. It's like a fucking cult. Look, it says they have a community out in some place called Bonnydune, I assume that's around here somewhere, but people actually go and _live_ there, calling him the Next Messiah."

"He seems like one of us to me." She mumbled looking at the handsome kid on the back.

"Exactly. I think he is one of you, but I don't think he wants to believe that. I think he wants to kill you all off, so there are no more people with super powers, so that he's the only one." Kale explained running his fingers through his hair nervously. "Thank God you're here so that I can explain all of this to some one so it didn't build up inside of me." He laughed anxiously. "I think he's a friggin' crazy. You gotta put him in a mental ward or something."

Vanya nodded. "What a fucking freak."

"That's what I said."

"Maybe, we should find a way out of here."

"Shh…" Kale whispered clandestinely. "The place is rigged." He muttered hardly moving his mouth. He twitched his head up towards the corner of the room where there was a video camera. "If we say anything, he may throw us out and kill us."

Vanya shook her head in pity looking around the room. There had to be a way out.

--

Back with Allison she was looking through the pictures. She finally found one of Hargreeves that looked normal except for the blood splotched on his face. It seemed so strange, but she remembered their bad guy was probably schizophrenic.

She walked into the room with a giant modem and a computer. She decided she'd investigate over there, looking through all the wires. She decided to look under the desk the computer was on top of and found something interesting. A metal boxed completely wired up to the computer and it had a screen. On it said "BOMB ACTIVATED IN 9:50 MINUTES: CHAMBER ROOMS". Wasn't that were Ariah was taking them? Uh-oh.

As soon as she found that, .05 walked in casually.

"I think you should take a look at this." She mumbled worried.

--

The Kraken found himself at a door after walking up a ridiculously long staircase. At first he was scared to open it, but shortly after he gained the courage. He reached for the handle, but just before he did, he heard a noise that sounded like some one letting out a scream in pain. He pressed his ear to the door to try and hear what was happening.

"Oh! Right there! Yes! Oh!" He heard some one pant. It sounded like some one having sex, but that some one had a familiar voice. It sounded like that blonde bombshell. Oh fuck, were he and his brother having sex at a time like this? They would.

He debated on weather or not he should open the door, when he heard another voice that did not sound like his brother. Some one with a more deep and raspy voice. Not like Klaus's. Okay, so the kid was sleeping with some one else at a time like that? That seemed too suspicious to him, so he finally decided he'd open it.

He grabbed the door handle and quickly opened the door and was utterly shocked at what he found. Spaceboy was passed out tied by wires in the corner of the room. Klaus was tied by steel rods up against the wall, and there was some sort of metal cap on his head. In front of him was Ariah, who was wearing some sort of ear piece. Also he saw a television screen with Kale sleeping with some guy, and it looked like porn.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ariah yelled in a high pitched voice, sending wires Diego's way.

Diego quickly kicked the wires away running towards Ariah, knife in hand, ready to stab him in the stomach.

Ariah sent more wires, and Diego kept kicking them away, until finally one set of wires flung the knife out of The Kraken's hand and into the wall, behind him.

"Shit." He muttered as he realized running back to get it would only make him more vulnerable to being captured. He ran up to Ariah, still punching and kicking the wires away and got close enough to Ariah to punch him in the face.

Ariah punched him back and used the wires to hold The Kraken's arms back. "You're never going to win!" He yelled throwing Diego against a wall and laughing manically. "I'm going to kill every single one of you and no one can stop me!!"

As soon as he said that .05 ran in at lightening speed, too fast for Ariah to even notice and kicked him in the face sending him to the floor, too week to get up or hold most of the wires up.

"Let's move!" .05 yelled. "These rooms are time-bombed!!" He ran over to Klaus who was tied to the wall in metal.

"Get this thing off my head and I'll get myself out!" Klaus exclaimed as .05 did as commanded, using a levitator belt to get to his height. The one he forgot he was wearing in the first place.

Klaus began to use telekinesis to break the metal rods off his arms when he remembered Kale. He gasped. "Some one get Kale! He's in that room!" No one listened as Kraken and .05 were trying to wake up Space. He sneered, finally getting off the wires and metal and levitated to the doors. He tried to open it, but it was locked, so he tired something else. "Kale! Kale, are you in there!" He yelled behind the door.

"Yes! Oh my God Klaus! Get us out!" Kale yelled frantically back. "Vanya's here!"

Diego looked over.

"Okay, stand back, Baby!" He waited a few moments and used his powers to fling the door off its hinges. He saw Vanya and Kale standing on the other side of the wall looking frightened. Kale ran over to Klaus, limping along the way and falling into his arms. "Oh, I thought you'd never come get us!" He whimpered clinging to his coat.

Diego ran over to the room at the sight of Vanya walking and pulled her out by her arm.

"Where are you taking me?" She yelled as he pulled her to the door to the stairs.

"Out of this rigged room. I am not losing you again!" He pulled her down the stairs, holding her arm tightly.

Spaceboy's eyes began to open as .05 kept shaking him. "Where am I?" He asked groggy, standing quickly.

"In a room about to explode, c'mon!" .05 exclaimed running down the stairs to save his skin.

Ariah, hurt from the kick in the face, finally got off the floor and looked at his watch. "Shit!" He yelled and ran to a corner of a room, where he pulled a latch on the floor and opened a trap door, where he soon after jumped in, closing it tight behind him.

Spaceboy looked around the room in confusion. "It's nice to see you all too." He looked at Klaus and Kale who were cuddled as Klaus frenetically looked around trying to figure out what to do. Who was this blonde kid exactly he didn't know, but apparently some one special to Klaus for some reason.

Space looked around and was going to run down the stairs with his siblings but realized the door was extra small. So instead he punched the window in and flew out.

Klaus picked up Kale by the waist and held him in his arms, luckily as he noted before, he was extremely light, and he levitated him out the broken window. As they descended downward and heard the building begun to tear apart from the explosion, Kale pressed his face in Klaus's shoulder and held onto him tightly and to Klaus it felt great. He finally felt like a hero for once, even though he didn't do much but he figured he could get used to the feeling. Which, apart from the crazy Christians and exploding buildings, was kind of nice.

He knew it wasn't over though. Ariah got away and they still needed to find him. Goddamn it, they still weren't "heroes" yet. The bad guy had still gotten away.

--

--

Okay it's a little choppy and random, but I SWEAR this was how it was planned out. I didn't think it up as I went along, even though, rereading it, it looks like I just put shit together. I SWEAR TO GOD THIS WAS MY PLAN!!! Lol, even if it doesn't look like it…


End file.
